


Fairy Lights - A Malec drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: 'Will you marry me, Alexander?'  Flashed in a bright golden hue against the night sky.A Malec drabble on the random word - fairy lights
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fairy Lights - A Malec drabble

"Come on!" Magnus exclaimed, tugging on Alec's hand to make him walk faster as they made their way near the lake. Magnus had created a portal from the loft to a park that Alec had never seen before. But Alec didnt mind. Everywhere was the same to him, as long as he was accompanied by Magnus. 

Finally they reached Magnus's destination and Magnus lay down on the grass immediately, pillowing his head on one arm, while with the other one, he pulled Alec down so that he too was lying down, curled up beside Magnus. They lay there together for some time, comfortable in the silence and content with each other's company. 

Finally Alec asked, "Mags, why are we here?" 

"Well, why not?" Magnus replied with a sideways smile. "Look up, Alec. Look at the stars....." Magnus raised his arm and pointed out the constellations, some of which Alec knew too, but many were things that Alec was pretty sure Magnus had made up on the spot. He didnt care. It was amazing to just lie down beside Magnus, and stare at the stars up high, glinting like diamonds in the sky.

Just then, Magnus's grip on his hand tightened, and Alec could feel the pulse in Magnus's neck become more rapid. He pulled away and sat up. "Magnus, whats wrong?" He asked softly. 

Magnus smiled at him nervously. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all. Lie down please, Alec?" Magnus tugged him down again, and then whispered in his ear. "I have something to show you." 

Magnus waved his hands suddenly in front of him and the whole place was flooded with brightness coming from dozens of fairy lights. They glittered brilliantly, and almost immediately Alec realised that the lights were forming words.

 _Will you marry me, Alexander?_ Flashed in a bright golden hue against the night sky. 

In shock, Alec just lay on the grass staring upwards incredulously. Slowly he became aware that he had taken much too long to reply and that Magnus's grip on his hand had become tighter, as if worried that Alec would let go.

Alec turned his head to the side to look at Magnus, and saw him already facing his way, studying his face closely. As if he had suddenly understood, Magnus nodded once, sharply, and let go of Alec's hand. "Its ok, you dont need to say anything. Sorry for springing this on you without a warning. Lets just go back." He said and sat up, fingers scrubbing his cheek hastily, as if determined to make sure that Alec wouldn't notice.

Suddenly Magnus's words sank in, and Alec sat up abruptly, and clutched Magnus's wrist. He could feel Magnus's pulse beating crazily under his fingers, he could feel Magnus straining away from him slightly, his other hand clutching his elbow, hugging his own body as if to keep himself from breaking down in front of Alec.

"Magnus...." Alec muttered soothingly, and when Magnus didnt turn towards him, he placed his hand softly on Magnus's cheek, tugging slightly so that he faced Alec, and realised with a sudden pang that Magnus's cheeks were slightly damp.   
"Magnus, you didnt even listen to my answer! I want to say just one word to you - yes!"

Magnus gave a tiny gasp and now his eyes were trained on Alec's face. "What?" He asked faintly.

"I said yes. Yes i will marry you, Magnus! Why did you doubt it at all?" 

"Because....because you seemed so shocked, and...and i also know that shadowhunters never marry downworlders....so it just made sense that you were saying no.....except you werent!" Magnus stared at Alec for a minute, then spoke again, all the hope in the world contained in his voice. "You mean it, right Alec? You really will marry me?" 

Alec nodded. "Yes! There is no one else i would rather spend my life with, and i dont care if you are a downworlder. To me you are just Magnus. _My wonderful warlock, Magnus Bane_." And they finally kissed under the fairy lights.

"Say my name again?" Magnus said, and Alec complied immediately. Just then a fairy light drifted downwards from the tip of the letter M from the word marry. It came to a halt in front of Alec, and opened up to reveal a pair of small circular objects shining under the golden light. A pair of rings.

And right there, under the dozens of fairy lights which had rearranged themselves to form hearts and the word YES against the sky, Alec and Magnus exchanged the rings. And it was pretty much the best proposal ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooe you liked it! Do leave kudos and comments! Im open to requests :)


End file.
